Innocent Love
by SetxYourselfxOnxFire
Summary: MELLOxNEAR. What if Mello and Near fell in love? What if they left Wammy's house together? LEMON. YAOI. Kind of OCC. M for sweet, sweet love.  Written by SetxYourselfxOnxFire and Supernatural-Stalker
1. Preface

Hey hey hey! Thank you for clicking on this yummy fic :P

I wrote this with my friend Dawn (Supernatural-Stalker). Look her up or else *takes out shot gun*

She wrote Mello's actions, and a few other people

I wrote Near's.

Anyway I don't own Mello, Near, Matt, ect, ect. You know the drill.

ENJOY!

* * *

Preface

Neither Near nor Mello ever thought in a million years they would ever be like this . No. Not ever. They hated each other, yet felt a burning passion for one another. Deep down. They never thought even in a trillion years that they would ever even admit it.

Near, Nate River; The anti-social albino, innocent angle of a boy. He quietly sits in his room and plays with toys all day. The Yin.

Mello, Miheal Keehl; The black clad chocoholic teen. The second smartest. Closely followed by his loyal dog, Matt. He strives to be at the top, but his emotions get in the way. The Yang.

Mello slowly made his way though Near's entrance. Listening to his whimpers and waited for them to slow and stop, to go deeper into him. This was his first time, after all. He didn't want to hurt him.

As much as he could plug his ears and scream show tunes to block out the truth, he loved this boy. More then anything. He didn't know if Near returned the feeling. Frankly, he didn't really care at the moment. As long as he was in this contact.

"Mello," Near spoke, voice cracking. Mello shook his head out of his thoughts. "Why did you stop moving? I want to feel you." Mello took his thinking to far, like he always does. Just a few minutes ago he was struggling to fight the urge to pound into the small boy, so he began distracting himself with complex equations.

_Feel you? _Mello thought. _Does that mean that he loves me? Why would he would agree to this contact while it hurts this much? _Mello began thrusting at slow, steady rhythm, drowning out most of his thoughts with Near's moans and whimpers, and the heat around his length

He suddenly felt the need, so he went faster. He saw Near's checks stain a deep red, and heard him moan deeply extreme pleasure. _God he's so beautiful... _Mello thought. He thrust again, earning another moan. _That must be it! _He started thrusting harder and faster, hitting Near's prostate over and over again, making Near shiver and scream in pleasure.

Mello felt no need to hold back what he had and pounded into him "Ah! O-oh... Oh my g-god" Mello moaned and panted, feeling Near claw his back. Mello and Near both orgasm, vision clouded by white. Completely fueled by passion. They came down from their high panting.

Mello pulled out of Near with a groan and flopped onto the empty space next to Near.

Both of them thinking the exact same thing: _What the FUCK!_

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. But then again, all the prefaces I've read are ridiculously short. SO THAR.

SOOOOO The first chapter is going to take a while. I don't have proper access until the 25th (Christmas) SORREH.


	2. Chapter One

Heeyy I just realised something. THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLIC LEMON! :D Woot! So, they might not be very good. :( Oh well. I really like this story. *Giggles manically*

* * *

Chapter One

-Three Years Later-

"Yo, Mells! Ya in here?" Seventeen year old Matt called though the locked door. Mello and Near looked up to the door. Mello suddenly stopped thrusting "Shit... ah...It's Matt..." Mello pulled out of Near.

Near took his cloths and hid in the bathroom. "Hold on, Matt!" Mello quickly threw on his black cloths. He opened the door to see the redhead playing on his PSP. _Good. He was distracted._ Mello thought.

"I was thinking that we could do some thing today. I mean, you have been gone a lot recently. . . What have you been doing?"

"I've been riding my bike a lot."

_Bike?_ Near thought, he smirked and continued buttoning his shirt.

"Mmm-Hmm... You also have been locking yourself in your room a lot," Matt changed his tone of voice to seductive. "Y'know if you have any urges, you can tell me. Just like that day..."

Near sighed. Matt always had to bring that up. It really upset Near. Was Near jealous? No. He couldn't be. To Near's logic, Mello just wanted sex. Nothing more, nothing less. But why him?

"Matt, I really don't ever want to speak about that incodent... Now if you'll excuse me, I need to study."

"'Kay. Bye." Matt trotted happily to his room. Mello closed the door, and Near came out of the bathroom. Near reached for the door to go to the hall way when Mello blocked it.

"Where are you going?"

"Mello got what he wanted. . . I suppose I'll go back to my room and take a shower. . ."

"Near. . . stay. . ." Near looked up at Mello in confusion. Mello grabbed Near's left wrist. "Again, Mello? I thought we only did this once a day. . ."

"You thought I made an agenda for sexual activity?"

". . .I suppose." He tugged at his hair nervously with his free hand. "Near. . ."

"Yes, Mello?"

". . .I love you." Before Near could reply, Mello pressed their lips together. Near's eyes wide at the sudden remark. Ironically, They've never kissed before either.

Mello licked the bottom of Near's lip to allow access to the inside of his mouth. Near complied, placing his arms around Mello's neck. Mello wrapped his arms around Near's thin hips.

The door flew open. The two instantly broke the kiss and turned there heads, flushed from the deprived oxygen.

"Mello I. . ." Matt leaned against the door "I can't say I'm not surprised. . ." His eyebrows furrowed and eyes became cold. Mello instantly let go of Near and he did the same.

_Damn. . . Should have locked the door._

"Matt," Near sighed. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Near. This is clearly my fault." Mello interrupted. "Matt, the only reason I slept with you is because you drugged me. You and I both know that."

"So you rebounded by sleeping with Near instead? The one that you have claimed to have hated all your life?"

"Are you saying that I cheated on you? Who I sleep with is none of your business, unless it's you. Which will never happen again now that you have done that to me. Get out."

Matt walked to Near, who stepped back until he hit the wall lightly with his back, Matt cornering him.

"You took him away from me."

"I never 'took' anybody from Matt. Mello is not an object." Near said in monotone.

Matt growled. "Then why did he agree to the fucking, huh?"

"Because you drugged him and practically raped him. Now Matt is blaming him for it. He didn't have a choice. He was held captive by aphrodisiac, and he just so happened to sleep with me."

Matt narrowed his eyes further and slammed the door as he stomped off.

"Near, do you love me too?" Near blushed. "I uhh. . ." _Come on, Near. . . Just say yes. . . _

"Yes. . . I love Mello as well. . ." Mello smiled. "Then let's run away together."

"What? Mello, what are you saying?" There was a hint of surprise in his voice. He wasn't too good at showing emotions.

"If you love me, you would escape this hell hole with me. . ."

Silence. . .

"I suppose I'll pack then. . ."

* * *

**I KNOW THAT L DIED WHEN NEAR WAS 12 AND MELLO WAS 14. CHILL.** I just changed that up a bit. Sue me. :P

Any who, I can't seem to write very long chapters. Sorry 'bout that.


	3. Chapter Two

SORRY. Long since I updated, I know. Just SO MUCH SHIT GOING ON. I'll try to post more frequently. BUT I HAVE A LEMON CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT!

* * *

Chapter Two

Midnight finally struck and the two set off to find a place to sleep. Mello carried a bag that had both Mello and Near's belongings with in. (He insisted he'd carry Near's things.)

The walk away from Wammy's House was beautiful one. The dead trees of December where thin and twisted, the small amount of snow seemed to glow in the light of the moon.

Mello grasped Near's hand and kissed him softly. "Thank you so much, Near." Near stared at Mello questioningly. ". . .For escaping with me. For leaving that hell hole with me. We have are whole lives ahead of us now. Together."

". . .Yes." Near blushed. Mello smiled.

"You're so cute." He kissed him again.

They stopped at a couple of gas stations to get chocolate for Mello. They finally reached a hotel after walking for a long while.

"Shit, we need money." Mello said.

"I took some funds from Roger's office. Along with our passports. " He held them up as proof. "Beat me again, Near." Near smirked.

They walked into the hotel and payed. Their room was number 433. As soon as they walked into the room, Mello collapsed dramatically on to the bed. "I should really get some well deserved sleep."

Near nodded. "Sleep would be wise. It is three o'clock in the morning."

"It _would_ be wise to sleep, but I have something better in mind. . ."

"Mello, it is really unhealthy to- MMPH!" Mello interrupted him by kissing him passionately. Near resisted at first, but gave in.

Mello pushed the kiss to the bed, straddling Near.

Near was shy, but he timidly took his had at the bottom of Mello's shirt and took it off slowly. Mello skillfully unbuttoned Near's shirt, not bothering to slide it off, and took off his pants and boxer, followed by his own.

Near placed his legs on Mello's shoulders, his arms around his neck. Mello aliened his body and thrust sharply into Near who focused on the kiss, trying to distract himself from the pain in his backside.

He whimpered in both pain and pleasure as he felt Mello side in and out. Then Mello hit it. Seeing stars of white behind his closed eyelids. Moaning deeply. Near could actually hear Mello's moans.

Ears no longer ringing from pain. Mello went fast and harder, making Near almost feel high from the sensation. Near climaxed first, then Mello shortly after.

Once they rode out thier orgasm, they layed there on the bed next to each other. Looking in each others eyes.

Mello wrapped both his arms around Near's fragile body, pulling him closer. He kissed the top of his head.

"Mihael Keehl." Mello whispered in Near's ear.

"Nate River." Near replied, also in a whisper.

Near fell asleep in Mello's arms, Mello smiled at the peaceful sight of the sleeping Near, then falling asleep himself.

. . .

Mello blinked his eyes open. Seeing Near curled up in a ball, he almost blushed. He sat up carefully, trying not to wake him up and checked the clock. Noon. Damn, slept he slept in. Not like he was going to do anything today. He shrugged and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Once he returned, Near was still sleeping.

He gently rubbed his arm, contemplating waking up the sleeping angel. Mello leaned down and whispered, "Near, love?"

"Mm. . ?" Near fluttered his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep. I was just wondering if you where awake." Mello kissed his temple.

"N-no," He sat up. "That was a wonderful way to waken." He smiled. Mello pecked him softly.

"I had one of those dreams again, Near. Can you help me out?" Mello smirked evilly. Near sighed and unwrapped the towel that was around Mello's waist. "Sit on the bed, I got this."

Mello did so, Near keeled on the floor, so Mello's erection was mouth level. Near leaned in and gave it a teasing lick, causing Mello to shudder and moan softly. He rubbed Mello's toned abdominals and took him in his mouth and bobbed slowly. Mello grasped onto Near's hair and moaned louder.

He continued those actions until Mello released. Near swallowed the cum and let go of Mello's now calm member.

"Mm. . . Thank you."

"Mello, do you want to move to the U.S?" Mello cocked his head to the side. "That was sudden. Why the U.S?"

"Because I know you always wanted to go there, and even if Roger could track us somehow, I know he wouldn't send to get us. We are the successors of L. We can forge for ourselves."

"How did you know I always wanted to go there?"

Near blushed. "Because you shouted it during sexual intercourse."

Mello laughed. "I don't recall saying that, but I say the first thing that come to my mind, but that's just mostly your name."

Near smirked and pecked Mello lightly. He looked in the bag that had his laptop from Wammy's house in it and took it out. He sat on the bed and searched for cheap flights. They needed to save the money.

"Ah. Here we go. £199.00 per seat. We have that much."

"Alright, it's settled. We're going to America."

They smiled at one another.

* * *

Fuuu! Cute chapter. More to come. I promise!

Oh! And I just made a Tumblr. Link on my profile. Check it. *gangster pose*


	4. Chapter Three

MAHA! UPDATED. I actually had time to write. Much time spent on planes. FINALLY going to my old house in the U.S after what seemed like YEARS in London. Dawn, I hope you don't mind, I had to improvise this chapter, 'cause I forgot what actually happen :P

* * *

Chapter Three

The flight wasn't too bad itself. Mello couldn't sleep and he was just dying for chocolate (or taking Near, either would do.) Beside that, the ride was rather peaceful.

Near's head was resting on Mello's lap, sleeping very peacefully. Mello loved the sight of him sleeping, he didn't sleep much at Wammy's, he was beginning to get worried.

Many looks came from people, but Mello didn't mind. He was just glad Near was sleeping, because he would have immediately shot up from his lap if someone where to even glance.

Near was just that timid, but Mello found it cute.

Once they landed, went through all the essentials and did all that shit that Mello found annoying, they finally got to a hotel room. A very nice one, they might have added.

Their second hotel room, and their third night on their own.

Mello was exhausted. His jet lag hit him like a brick. He dropped all his things and collapsed on the bed. He was out.

Since Near spent most of his five hour flight sleeping, (in which Mello thought it was all of it, Near faked some just to get closer, even though it was probably not needed,) he was naturally not tired.

Though, his back ached from the slightly uncomfortable position he was in on the plane, so he laid down next to Mello, and to his surprise, fell asleep again.

. . .

Mello woke up to the feel of someone twirling and feeling his hair. Once Near saw he was awake, he immediately snatched his hand away and blushed.

Mello laughed and pecked him softly. "Good er. . ." He stopped to look at the clock. It read seven fifty-one in the evening. "Evening," he sighed.

"Good evening, Mello." Near smiled.

_God, he's so cute. _Mello thought.

Mello had a long stretch "Mm. . . That was a long rest."

Near nodded. "That's why you should have slept on the plane."

"It's hard to sleep on the plane, and besides, you looked to cute to just close my eyes." Mello noticed how creepy that sounded. "N-not that I was staring at you, or anything!" He blushed.

Near laughed. "Sure you wern't Mello."

Mello smiled.

"Hey, my I didn't get my sex yesterday, Near."

"You where too tired, Mello. You where out as soon as we walked through the door."

Mello pouted playfully. "I still expect to have sex everyday."

"I'll reschedule you for later on today. I'm not really up for it right now."

"Come on, love." Mello whined.

Near sighed.

"No, Mello."

Mello pinned him down on the bed. "You know you want to."

". . ."

Mello kissed him passionately. Near began to feel as if he where to melt, Mello won this time.

But this wasn't quite over yet. Near rubbed the front of Mello's pants, teasing him."

Mello panted, his erection throbbing painfully. He needed Near. Now.

Mello yanked off both of their pants and thrust sharply into him.

"Aha!" Near buried in face in Mello's chest.

Mello repeated over and over.

Whimpers from Near gradually turned into sighs of pleasure.

Mello thrust harder, hitting his prostate finally.

Near arched his back, moaning loudly.

Mello did the same.

They both came, screaming each others real names for the first time.

Once they where finished, they slept again in each others embrace.

* * *

I feel so awkward writing lemons on a plane. OH WELL. It passes the time. As I wrote this, I was constantly glancing around me, making sure people don't look at my screen. (especially my mom Dx) Luckily, no one did, I cleverly made my text really small so only I can see it xP I was listening to Mama by My Chemical Romance while I was writing this. I FUCKING LOVE THAT SONG. Jeez I'm excitable.


	5. Chapter Four

Back in dumb old Switzerland. Seemed like the second I got back, people where saying shit about me. Someone wrote "Je suis une lesbienne. J'ai des relations sexuelles avec les filles." on my Spanish book. (Translation: "I'm a lesbian. I have sex with girls.") *sigh* ANYWAY. It's yaoi time.

Chapter Four

-A Few Weeks Later-

In those past days, Mello managed to get a job in the mafia. During the times Mello is at work, Near has been cleaning and making sure Mello found everything perfect once he got home. Including the things he wore, that almost made Mello have a heart attack. He enjoyed the sight of Near in lingerie.

Near was beginning to feel like a housewife.

If that was what their life was going to be like, so be it. He didn't mind that much. It was for his blond lover's sake, and that's all that matters.

Near had found the perfect apartment for the both of them. "Simple," is what Mello had said to Near for him to pick out the apartment while he went to his work as a mob member.

And that's how their life has been.

. . .

_Beepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeep!_

"Hello?" Mello answered his cell phone, the other mafia member too distracted with their hookers in the other rooms. Mello may have gotten a hooker in the past with Matt when he used to sneak out of Wammy's all those years ago, but, of course, he would never use one again because of his love he was certain he's spend the rest of his life.

"Hello, Mello." Near said through the phone, Mello could tell in his voice he was smiling, which made him smile as well.

"Hey, love. What's the news?"

"I found the perfect apartment. The complex on Dove street. Room 23."

"Alright. Thanks."

"I love you."

Mello spotted someone walk out of one of the rooms. "Uh. . . Yeah, you too. Bye."

. . .

Mello finally came home to the apartment, walking in the door with a long sigh. "Near, sorry about the- MMPH!" Near pounced onto Mello, instantly wrapping both his legs around his waist, Mello supporting him by holding tightly onto his back, kissing him passionately. After the kiss was able to break, he spoke. "Well, you're very forgiving."

"Oh, that? On the phone? It's nothing. I know the mafia is opposed to gays."

"Opposed. Very mild way of putting it." He laughed nervously. Near stating kissing him again, letting Mello take the dominate role and carry him to the bedroom.

Mello threw Near down onto the bed (Taking advantage of the softness), and leaning over top of him, kissing passionately.

After the kiss was over Mello whispered "I missed you," in Near's ear as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"I know," Near replied softly, beginning to rub the front of Mello's new leather pants, making him moan softly in Near's ear, his breath warm on it.

Mello took off his own pants, freeing his member with a short sigh of relief from no longer tight feeling.

Near saw this as another opportunity to torture Mello. He smirked, and slid downward, making his mouth in lined up with Mello's throbbing erection. He took Mello carefully in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Mello threw his head back with another moan.

Near only sucked a a few seconds before his cock was coated in saliva, sliding up, having Mello's fingers at his mouth. He sucked on them as well.

Once they where to Mello's satisfaction, he pushed one finger into Near's entrance.

"Nnh,"

Another finger. . .

"Ahn!" Near was starting to bite his lip.

Three fingers made Near cover his own mouth, from the scream he was going to admit once Mello spread them. . .

"**MMMPH!**"

Mello pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock into him. "Mmn. . . Hann. . . Nn. . . nn. . ." Whippers from Near almost drove Mello insane.

"Ah."

Once Mello thrust for a while, Near was beginning to enjoy it.

"Uha. . . Ahh. . ."

Mello went a little faster, hitting his prostate, his own moans chorused with Near's.

"**UHA!**"

Near clutched the pillows, mouth open from a loud moan. Still in the porcilin fagial beauty known as Near.

Mello and Near climaxed simultaneously.

An orgasm in and on each other.

Once the love making seized, Mello pulled out and lay next to Near. Spooning him.

"I love you." He kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you too, Mello." Near smiled.

. . .

"But we need showers."

Mello got up with a sigh. "I know, I know. As long as you'll take one with me." He smirked.

Near blushed, but complied. Getting up and following him to the bathroom.

And so they showered in each others embrace.

They washed each other. Running their hand all over each other, memorizing every inch of their bodies.

They also toweled off each other.

"I'm going to go get some chocolate." Mello said, zipping up his vest.

"Alright." Near was buttoning up his shirt.

Once Mello returned, the awful thing happened.

Near was passed out in the arms of a stranger who crept into the house. Mello soon after recognized him as one of his "co-workers"

Before Mello could speak, the man hit him hard across the face, and he, himself, was knocked out.

* * *

OOOO Cliff hanger. My first one. AWW! I'll update soon~!

ANOTHER SHORT FIGGIN' CHAPTER.

OH WELL. GET OVER IT.


	6. Chapter Five: For Better or Worse

OH NOES. . . That's really all I have to say xP

* * *

Chapter Five

_For Better Or Worse. . ._

Mello woke up with his head pounding. He was tied to a chair in view of the bed, which Near was tied. Struggling against the bounds.

Mello squirmed in the chair, glaring at the intruder.

"What do you want?" Mello snapped.

"Simple. To get back at you. You took my job, Mello. I'm no use to Boss any more thanks to you. I'm just a pawn." He grabbed Near's chin.

"Don't touch Near!"

"Well, her body ain't all that great. Flat as a cutting board. Oh well, I like a pretty face." He laughed evilly. Near stared in horror, trying his best to cover himself with his legs so he could get to his pants.

"Leave him out of this!"

"Him? Huh. Didn't know you swung that way, Mello. Ah, well, I guess I could try it." He had successfully pulled down Near's pants and boxers, Near's attempts futile.

Near struggled harder, trying to break the ropes. Another failure.

"No! Stop!" Mello yelled, Near was too frightened to speak.

He thrust into Near without warning, making him admit a scream. He bit Near's neck, drawing blood, giving him a scare that would surly last a while.

"**STOP! PLEASE!**" Mello yelled, on the verge of tears.

He suddenly stopped and pulled out of Near and put on his cloths. "You really are pathetic." He kicked over Mello's chair, breaking the bounds and trudging out of the apartment.

Near was sobbing.

Mello instantly rushed over to Near and untied the bound on his wrists, careful not to touch the bruises and cut from struggling against them.

He held the little body close.

"I'm s-sor-rry. . . I-I'm-m s-s-orry."

"Shh," He pet Near's hair softly. "It isn't your fault."

He held Near until the sobbing stopped. A good 20 minutes.

He lay on the bed, Near's head resting on his chest.

"I can't believe that happened."

"I don't want to talk about it. . ." He buried his face into his chest. "You talk about it when ever you want to." He rubbed Near's back trying to calm him, and secretly himself. He wanted to kill Red with his bare hands. He would have done it.

But right now, what he needed to do, was be with Near.

Near began to fondle Mello's rosary.

"Do you believe we're going to hell?"

"It's impossible to say."

"With homosexuality and premarital sex, why do you still wear this?"

Mello shrugged. "I suppose I never really thought of taking it off."

"You could always marry me." Near said, attempting to smile. It didn't work out too well.

"Is that a proposal?" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"N-no. U-unless you want too." Near blushed.

Mello inwardly smiled. This was his chance. He pulled out a small box and showed it to Near. "It depends. Do you?" He opened the box to reveal a silver ring.

Near's eyes widened in utter surprise. "M-Mello. H-how-?" Near was speechless.

"Yes or no, Near?"

Near nodded and Mello slipped on the ring, smiling.

"I love you Near, and I want to be with you forever."

"A-as do I."

He was still blushing.

* * *

WOW. Can't tell if it's a happy chappie, or a sad chappie. MORE TO COME SOON~!

VERY SHORT. MANY APOLOGIES.


	7. Chapter Six

Hey hey. This one was actually BETA'd by Supernatural-Stalker My co-writer! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Six

Near gazed at the ring for a long while.

"Uh. . . Mello. . ."

"Nn?"

"How, when, where and why?"

Mello smiled sweetly. "Why is easy. I love you, Near, and I want to be with you for as long as I live." He brushed Near's cheek lightly.

Near closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm so tired. A lot has happened today.I can't tell if this is the worst day of my life or the best." He sighed.

"That's okay, love. Just go back to sleep." He kissed his forehead.

"What will you do?"

"Job hunt, I suppose. I don't want to leave you alone after what happened, but we need a source of income."

"I know. I'll be fine. I'll lock the door." Mello frowned at the thought.

"Still, I'll leave my gun here," He pulled his pistol out from under his pillow. "I got this in the mafia, before you ask."

"I kind of figured," He sighed and fell. Mello walked to the door. "Be careful, my love."

"Always. You too." Mello sighed, walked out of the door, and locking it.

Near tried his best to sleep.

. . .

Mello unlocked the door and slowly opened it, If Near was indeed sleeping, he definitely did not want to wake him.

"Near?" He whispered, just enough for Near to hear him if he was awake.

"I'm still here." He didn't move an inch. He was still staring up at the ceiling with that empty look in his eyes.

"Any luck today?"

Mello sighed and sat on the bed beside Near. "No, I tried three different places today. They don't want anyone under eighteen for liability issues."

Near sat up and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck from behind. "You're turning eighteen in three days, Mello. Don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday."

"Is it only in three days? Wow. I did forget. Well, then I can just go back then, and they should hire me. We can last that long on what we have."

Near nodded. "I went shopping for food yesterday. Chocolate is in the freezer. I know how much you love it cold." He kissed Mello's neck.

Mello hummed and leaned onto Near's touch. "You know me too well. Sometimes better then myself."

"It's called observation, Mello."

Mello chuckled and kissed Near tenderly, but shortly.

"Mm. At this time I would be preparing your 'Home Coming Gift'." Near teased.

"Should I leave and come back in?"

Near frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm still sore."

"It's fine, love. I understand."

"But it's not like I can't give you a fraction of it." Mello turned to face Near. "That would be nice."

Near pinned him onto the bed, kissing his sloppily, trailing light kisses downward, stopping at his shirt, removing it. He went lower, stopping right above his pants.

Mello looked down at Near, mentally urging him to keep going.

Near slowly started unlacing his pants. Teasing further.

"Dammit, Near. You're such a tease."

He smirked. "I want to enjoy this moment for as long as I can, Mello." Near finally removed Mello's pants, giving his member a teasing lick.

Mello's hips twitched, his eyes hooded with lust.

Near licked the length until Mello was fully erect, and finally took him in his mouth.

Mello's eyes rolled at the feeling, his hips bucked.

Near started bobbing and moving his tongue in erotic motions.

"Nnnn, haaah." He arched his back.

Near sucked harder, feeling pre-cum gather in his mouth and swallows Mello's erection, giving Mello the sensation of deep-throating him, making Mello moan loudly.

Near let go of Mello's erection and replaced his mouth with his hand, rubbing Mello's pride firmly. He leaned up and moaned Mello's name in his ear, along with sexual pants and moans he makes during intercourse. He ground his hips with Mello's.

Mello rolled his hips with Near's, moaning loudly.

Near caressed firmer, determined to get Mello to release.

Mello did, with a yell. He panted harshly afterwards.

Near smiled victoriously, and rolled onto the empty space next to Mello.

"Y'know. I love that smile you get every time. It's like you won the lottery or something."

"I like this better the the lottery." He cuddled closer to Mello, resting his head on his chest.

Mello wrapped his arms around him. "Yes, you're much better then the lottery as well."

Near looked at the ring and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now, are you going to tell me when you got it?" Near smiled.

"Not long ago. I think. . . my first official day of the mafia. On my way home."

"What gave you the idea?"

"Someone else was bragging about proposing to his 'hot' girlfriend. I just figured it was a good idea to make you my partner."

"Mafia dogs propose?" Near raised an eyebrow. "He was the only one. His girlfriend was pretty hot. If you like big boobs and no brain types." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Ah, okay. I get it. You're just the opposite." Near laughed lightly.

Mello chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Near smiled and changed positions to be more comfortable.

Mello rolled over and wrapped his arm around Near, pulling him closer.

Near looked over his shoulder. "You're awfully handsy today."

"Is that a bad thing?" He buried his face into Near's back.

"Of course not," he smiled. "I love this."

"Just after this morning, it made me think of how precious you are to me."

Near blushed. "I feel the same way. It means we are truly in love. I love how you express that in every action."

"I try." He kissed Near's back.

* * *

:3


End file.
